


Your Touch Is Explosion

by Anonymous



Series: a/b/o!bellarke [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha!Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Murphy is only mentioned, Omega!Bellamy, Smut, but its fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bellamy's first heat on the ground isn't as bad as he thought it'd be.He's heard stories of what happens to unmated omegas in heat. Especially considering he wasn't exactly well liked in the camp, he's prepared himself for the worst.xOmega Bellamy goes through his first heat on camp.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: a/b/o!bellarke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819006
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	Your Touch Is Explosion

Bellamy's first heat on the ground isn't as bad as he thought it'd be.

He's heard stories of what happens to unmated omegas in heat. Especially considering he wasn't exactly well liked in the camp, he's prepared himself for the worst.  
Murphy is his biggest worry, he seems like the one who has least issue forcing himself on an omega, especially if the omega is in heat.

Surprisingly, it's Clarke that find him in his tent. He's got his washed sock shoved into his mouth to stop himself from screaming in pain and hunger. And that was the only clothing on his body, everything else thrown out because it was causing too much friction and yet not enough.

He's spread out naked on his bed, biting down on the sock, clutching the sheets and humping into thin air when Clarke walks in.

"Oh."

He can't help the glare he throws at her for that.

 _Oh_.

Fuck yeah, _Oh_.

"Right. Sorry."

She looks around the tent awkwardly and let's out an embarrassingly desperate, loud moan at the sudden heat going through him.

"Do you..... Need help?" she asks tentatively.

His incoherent half screaming, half sobbing answer only makes her move to the bed faster.

She grabs his cock, stilling his hips, and pumps it slowly. He's downright keening at that, and he figures there's really no way he can save his dignity.

Clarke reaches out with the other hand and removes the gag from his mouth, "it's okay" she rubs his cheeks and...... there are actual tears on his face, he's never living this down, "I'm here. I got you."

"Please." first word out of his mouth and he's begging already.

She climbs over him and settles herself over his hips, rocking slightly. Her pants giving him a painfully good friction.

"What do you want?" she leans down and kisses his neck, "What does my good" bites a little lower from the kiss and licks the pain away, "good" she kisses her way down his throat to his chest tasting the sweat on his skin, "good omega want? Tell me. I'll give you everything."

She looks up at him, resting her face on his sternum. His pupils are blown she can't find the brown on them anymore, she's sure she must look the same. Her chest aches with need to take him, knot him, mark him, make him hers. But she needs to know that he wants the same thing too.

"Please just," he throws his head back, exposing his neck and let's out a scream like it physical hurts to answer her, "please just don't leave me."

..... Not what she expected.

She kisses his chest, where she was resting her face on, instead of answering. And moves to his nipples, circling her tongue around it and teasing him.

"Clarke," he's moaning her name and it arouses more than she expected it to. She wants to hear it again. And again.

She presses her tongue flat over his brown nub before biting down hard on it. She teeth clenched in his skin, she flicks her tongue sharply over the tip in her mouth.

"Clarke. Clarke. Clarke." he's moaning and growling her name so loud, she's sure the entire camp must know what's going on. She sucks on his nipple before letting go and watches her spit shine around the now reddened spot. That sure will leave a mark.

She moves to the other nipple but treats it much softer; giving it butterfly kisses, licking it and running over it smoothly with her thumb. Bellamy's bucking wildly, without any resemblance of control beneath her and notes in her mind that his nipples are a sensitive weakness.

He's mumbling something between his moans and groans and it takes her a while to understand what it is.

"Knot me. Knot me. Knot me. Knot me."

He's got his legs spread wide apart, exposing his hole, hungry for her knot. There's nothing she wants to do more than shoving her knot in him and making him hers in every way.

But she knows she can't. That would be taking advantage of him in his weakened state.

Not that Bellamy is ever weak. Her omega is so strong her chest swells with love thinking about it. How he takes cares of the camp and fights against every enemy. But she can't take him when he's so desperate for anything.

Clarke will make him hers when they've talked and he to her face that he wants to be hers without the raging hormones in him. For now, she starts riding over him again, still clothed. She takes hold on his cock and runs it against her core, squeezing it lightly.

"Come for me, my good boy."

* * *

  
  
He wakes up much later ( _is it the next day?_ ) his body calm and weakened but still in heat.

He remembers the multiple orgasms he had earlier; with Clarke riding him, with his cock in her hands, in her mouth, he even came with just her playing with his chest. It's embarrassing how easily she makes him come.

He moves a little and realizes he's still in her hold. She has a leg thrown over his hips and arms around him, holding him like she doesn't want to let go.  
She didn't leave him.

All of a sudden he wants to cry again. She never left him. She never hurt him. She never pleasure herself over him. She could've done anything she wanted but she didn't.

She took care of him.

He rises on his elbows slowly, and softly kisses her jaw then lays down again. Curling himself into a small ball in her hold.

This is where he belongs now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be nice


End file.
